Satu Dua Tiga
by Arionyxle
Summary: Satu. Dua. Tiga. —lihat mana yang akan berkuasa. "Selamat hari jadi pernikahan kita yang pertama, Hinata-chan." AU. M for mature contens; gore and lime. This fanfiction special for Lovely Orihime's Birthday.


Satu.

Aku tak ingin seperti angka satu. Sendiri. Tak ada yang memerhatikan, tak ada yang peduli terhadapku. Aku bukan seorang penyendiri, bukan juga seorang yang menyukai kesepian ... aku membutuhkan orang lain yang sanggup pula membenci angka satu. Karena, angka satu adalah angka mati untuk seorang penyendiri ... dan itu bukan aku.

Dua. Dua.

Setidaknya, aku selalu ingin berdua dengannya. Aku tak sanggup menjadi angka satu kalau aku masih bisa menjadi angka dua. Tak kenal sendiri, selalu bersama. Aku ingin selalu memeluknya, mendekap tubuhnya yang hangat, menggenggam jemarinya dengan erat. Aku mencintainya ... sangat mencintainya ... terlalu mencintainya.

Tiga. Tiga. Tiga.

Bencinya aku dengan angka tiga, melebihi rasa benciku terhadap angka satu. Angka tiga yang memaksaku harus menyukai angka satu ... menyukai kesendirian. Angka tiga yang mengenalkanku pada kebencian ... mengenalkanku pada sisi gelap dalam hidupku. Tiga, sebaiknya kau musnah saja, jangan usik keberduaan kami. Tanpamu, aku akan lebih baik dengannya.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Dua. Tiga. . Satu. Dua. Satu. Tiga. Dua. Dua. Satu. Tiga. Tiga. Dua. Satu.

Lihat mana yang akan berkuasa.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<br>**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**a Fanfiction for Lovely Orihime's Birthday** with Alternate Universe, Out of Characters, M for mature contents; bloods and lime, and others.

**Catatan**: Mbak Lope, ultahmu 2 Maret kujadikan hari jadi pernikahan NaruHina saja, ya?

* * *

><p><strong>Satu Dua Tiga<strong>  
>© Arionyxle<p>

* * *

><p>Di suatu sudut kafetaria, wanita muda itu tampak sedikit lebih pendiam di antara dua teman wanitanya yang lain. Sosok wanita dengan rambut gelap sepinggang dan wajah sendunya; seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu, sebatang sedotan pun tak ayal diputar-putarnya di dalam jus jeruk yang bersisa setengahnya lagi itu.<p>

Ya, dia memang tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Roda pikiran di dalam benaknya terus berkecamuk, satu pertanyaan yang dilayangkan rekan-rekannya barusan membuatnya menjadi gelisah.

'_Apa yang akan Naruto berikan padaku?' _batinnya terus bertanya-tanya mencari sebuah jawaban. Pikirannya melayang, matanya bahkan tak fokus lagi dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Bukan tak mungkin pertanyaan tersebut akan menghantui kehidupannya setelah ini.

"Hinata, lihat! Bagus, ya?" Terdengar seseorang menyapa namanya. Namun, sepertinya, wanita itu tengah larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Merasa diacuhkan, sosok di sampingnya tersebut mengguncangkan bahu wanita itu, "Hinata, hei!"

Sontak sang wanita yang dikejutkan itu pun sadar dengan sedikit gelagap tertangkap dari wajahnya, "E-eh, ada apa, Sakura?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita yang disapanya Sakura tersebut. Wanita dengan jambon yang menghiasi kepalanya itu tampak mengerutkan dahi menyelidiki, "Daritadi kulihat kau diam saja."

"A-ano, aku baik-baik saja ... ada apa?" Hinata paling pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya, seperti biasa. Disunggingkannya sebuah senyum tipis sebagai pelengkap ketidakapa-apaannya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana dengan kalung ini?" tanya Sakura sembari menunjukkan sebuah kalung yang ditaksir berharga selangit itu, liontinnya saja terbuat dari batu safir murni. "Sai membelikan ini untuk Ino ... beruntung, ya?"

"Iya, beruntung sekali," ucap Hinata menimpali seraya diliriknya seorang wanita muda yang duduk di sebrangnya. Ino tampak tersipu mendengar penuturan Sakura barusan. Dia memang wanita yang beruntung memiliki suami seorang seniman ternama seperti Sai.

"Kuharap Naruto memberikan sesuatu yang spesial di hari jadi pernikahan kalian esok," lanjut Sakura masih tak bisa lepas memerhatikan kalung bertahtakan berlian mahal itu. "Bukan begitu, Ino?"

"Tepat! Pasti jauh lebih istimewa dari sekadar berlibur ke Paris juga tentunya," ucap wanita yang disapa Ino tersebut seraya mendelik ke arah Sakura, "pasti akan jauh jauh jauh lebih romantis."

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendapati perkataan sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Entah mengapa, baginya, hal tersebut tak lebih dari sekadar ironi. Wajah sendunya tertunduk, napasnya sedikit terbuang kasar. Kelereng lavender di balik sepasang mata indahnya sempurna tenggelam.

Kalung berlian? Liburan ke Paris? Mungkin hal-hal semacam itu akan dengan mudah Sakura dan Ino dapatkan, mengingat suami mereka yang setiap harinya bergelut dengan limpahan materi.

Hinata memang tak seberuntung kedua kawannya itu dalam hal mendapat pasangan. Kalau saja ia menikah dengan Sasuke—suami Sakura saat ini—bisa jadi dia memang akan mendapatkan lebih dari apa yang ia inginkan di hari jadi pernikahannya.

Tapi, kenyataannya? Untuk Hinata yang hanya memiliki suami seorang pekerja kantoran, ucapan selamat dari sang suami saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Wanita itu hanya mampu tersenyum miris.

**xxx**

Suara dengkuran halus terdengar jelas di telinga wanita bernama Hinata tersebut. Suara dengkuran dari sesosok lelaki yang kini sudah berstatus sebagai suaminya, pria itu tampak lelap di balik selimutnya.

Sementara itu, Hinata masih belum mampu memejamkan matanya barang sebentar pun. Benar saja, pertanyaan tadi sore dari sahabat-sahabatnya tersebut masih mengiang-ngiang di telinganya, bahkan sampai malam yang kian larut ini.

Diliriknya jam bundar yang menempel di dinding kamarnya, sedikit gelap memang karena semua sumber cahaya telah dimatikannya. Namun, wanita itu masih mampu menangkap jarum-jarum jam yang menunjuk angka 1.35 dini hari. Sudah selarut ini ia masih saja belum bisa tidur.

'_Apa kutanyakan langsung saja pada Naruto?'_ ujar batinnya mengusulkan sebuah saran. '_Kalau begitu kubangunkan saja,'_ lanjut benaknya menyetujui. Tapi, belum sempat tangannya menyentuh badan pria di sampingnya itu, gerakannya terhenti karena suatu pikiran lain muncul begitu saja. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat khawatir, _'Bagaimana kalau Naruto merasa terganggu? Apa lebih baik kutanyakan esok pagi saja?'_

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak, hanya perlu beberapa detik lantas kepalanya mengangguk pasti. Dia pun berusaha memejamkan mata, memaksa dirinya untuk beristirahat dalam tidur malamnya.

**xxx**

Dengan bijaksana mentari datang mengganti fajar, menandakan bahwa pagi sudah benar-benar menjelang.

Wanita itu dengan cekatan menyiapkan perkakas sarapan di atas meja makan; Hinata tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami tercintanya. Diletakkannya dua buah piring di samping beberapa hidangan pagi yang sudah barang tentu kelezatannya tak usah diragukan lagi. Naruto pasti menyukai masakannya, seperti biasa.

Tak berapa lama, sesosok lelaki yang dinantikannya pun keluar dari kamarnya. Pria itu terlihat sedang mengancingkan kemeja putih yang kerap dipakainya saat pergi ke kantor, ia tampak sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Kau bisa bantu aku memakai dasi?" tanya pria tersebut terarah pada sang istri.

Hinata yang merasa jasanya sedang dibutuhkan, dengan senang hati menuruti perkataan suaminya itu. Dengan tak kalah cekatan dari sekadar memasak menu sarapan, wanita tersebut melingkarkan dasi berwarna hitam dengan corak garis-garis putih itu pada kerah kemeja suaminya.

"Aku sudah siapkan masakan kesukaanmu, Naruto-_kun_," ucap Hinata dibarengi dengan sesungging senyum cerahnya, "kau pasti menyukainya," lanjutnya penuh percaya diri. Wanita itu amat yakin bahwa suaminya tak akan melewatkan sarapan paginya kali ini.

"Aku ada rapat karyawan sebentar lagi," timpal Naruto tanpa memedulikan bahwa sang istri pasti akan merasa kecewa dengan jawabannya tersebut. Merasa seragam kerjanya sudah lebih rapi, ia pun mengambil tas selempangnya serta lantas mencium kening sang istri. "Aku sarapan di kantor saja."

"Ta-tapi, Naruto-_kun_, ha-hari—"

"Oh, satu hal lagi, mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat pulang nanti malam," ucapnya sebelum lelaki itu benar-benar beranjak meninggalkan rumah.

Wajah sendu wanita itu lengkap dipenuhi gurat-gurat kekecewaan. Tak pelak setitik air bening terbentuk dari sudut-sudut mata wanita Hyuuga tersebut.

Memang, tak seperti hari-hari biasanya, pagi ini Naruto menolak sarapan yang sudah susah-payah dibuatkannya. Terlebih, lelaki itu belum sempat mengucapkan apa-apa tentang hari jadi pernikahannya pada sosok istrinya tersebut.

Sakit, Hinata sedikit merasa sakit hati. Istri mana yang tak sedih jika suaminya tak ingat hari pernikahan mereka? Bahkan, sampai diacuhkan seperti itu.

'_Tenang ... tahan dirimu, Hinata! Ini masih pagi, masih banyak waktu untuk menunggu Naruto mengucapkan selamat hari jadi padamu!'_ ucap batin wanita tersebut menyemangati.

Diusapnya air mata yang mulai menerjuni kedua pipi mulus miliknya, "Selamat hari jadi pernikahan kita yang pertama, Naruto-_kun_."

**xxx**

Sementara si pria tampak sedang berkutat dengan komputernya, ada beberapa dokumen yang harus diselesaikannya hari ini. Dia terlihat sangat serius, bahkan mungkin tak ada yang berani mengganggunya saat itu.

'_Aku harus pulang cepat malam ini,'_ ujar batinnya menguatkan keinginannya.

Pria tersebut sedikit menyingkirkan beberapa tetes keringat yang menaungi pelipisnya, sedikit lelah yang ia rasakan, memaksanya berhenti mengetik untuk sekadar mengistirahatkan sejenak jari-jemarinya.

Satu kerumunan menarik perhatiannya, para karyawan kantor ini terlihat tengah mengerumuni sesuatu di sebuah meja kerja. Tentu saja hal itu juga menarik perhatian lelaki Uzumaki tersebut, tak ayal ditinggalkannya sejenak pekerjaan yang lumayan menyita waktunya itu.

Kerumunan itu nyaris tak memberi Naruto celah untuk melihat hal apa yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian tersebut.

Sepasang iris violet menangkap kehadirannya, pemilik mata itu sontak saja mendatangi Naruto, padahal dirinya tengah berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan tersebut. Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang harus ia sampaikan pada sosok pria itu.

"Shion, ada apa ini? Kenapa ramai sekali?" Baru saja datang, Naruto sudah mempreteli sosok wanita itu dengan rentetan pertanyaannya.

"Naruto, tepat sekali kaudatang," ucap wanita bernama Shion tersebut sembari menyerahkan sebuah buku atau mungkin katalog yang dibawanya pada tangan Naruto. "Kau harus belikan istrimu salah satu dari perhiasan itu."

Sontak saja safir mata Naruto menoleh ke arah katalog perhiasan yang dibawa oleh wanita berambut pirang tersebut. Benar saja, begitu banyak perhiasan dengan berbagai jenis dan rupa terpampang menarik di dalam katalog itu.

Wanita mana yang tak akan terpikat dengan perhiasan-perhiasan cantik ini? Kalau saja Naruto membelikan salah satu perhiasan ini untuk Hinata, mungkin istrinya tersebut akan merasa sangat senang, terlebih hari ini adalah hari jadi pernikahan mereka yang pertama.

Shion mengajak Naruto untuk duduk di sebuah kursi, mungkin berusaha menyamankan calon pelanggannya, "Bagaimana? Kau tertarik?"

Pria berkulit sedikit gelap itu terus saja membuka halaman per halaman katalog tersebut, hendak mencari sebentuk perhiasan yang juga sesuai dengan isi koceknya, "Mahal-mahal sekali, aku jadi sedikit ragu untuk membelinya."

"Mahal? Kauanggap itu mahal? Harga perhiasan ini tak akan sebanding dengan kebahagiaan istrimu, bukan?" bujuk wanita itu. Shion sepertinya tengah membujuk pelanggannya dengan berbagai cara, termasuk mempengaruhi pikiran pria tersebut, meskipun memang ada benarnya juga.

'_Benar juga, ya? Kurasa sekarang saatnya aku membelikan sesuatu yang sedikit mahal untuk Hinata,' _ungkap batinnya menimbang-nimbang saran dari perempuan teman sekantornya itu.

"Sini biar kupilihkan!" Shion merasa pria itu terlalu lama bergelut dengan pilihannya, sehingga ia harus bertindak sendiri memilihkan perhiasan mana yang cocok untuk dibeli pria tersebut. Wanita itu merebut katalog yang dipegang Naruto, lantas dibukanya halaman yang memang ditujunya, "Kurasa kalung ini sangat cocok bila dipakai wanita secantik istrimu."

Naruto memerhatikan pilihan perhiasan yang diajukan Shion padanya; memang bagus, sangat bagus kalau bisa dibilang, sebuah kalung emas putih dengan sebentuk permata menghiasi bagian liontinnya. Diliriknya lalu harga dari kalung tersebut; 200.000 yen atau setara dengan 22.200.000 rupiah Indonesia dan 2.500 dolar Amerika Serikat.

"Kau gila? Kau mau melihatku miskin mendadak?" Pria itu tampak menelan ludah mengetahui harga dari kalung yang ditawarkan Shion padanya.

"Tenang saja, Naruto, kau bisa mencicilnya sampai enam bulan ke depan." Shion terlihat kembali mengajukan penawaran, tentu saja ia tak ingin kehilangan calon pelanggannya tersebut begitu saja.

Sontak saja tawaran yang diajukan wanita itu menarik Naruto untuk mempertimbangkannya, "Kapan aku bisa mengambil kalung itu?"

Pertanyaan Naruto barusan tak pelak menimbulkan senyum sumringah dari bibir Shion, secara tak langsung pria tersebut mengiyakan untuk membeli perhiasan tersebut, meskipun dengan mencicil. Saking gembiranya karena telah mendapat pelanggan baru, wanita itu refleks mencium pipi Naruto—entah jenis _lipstick_ apa yang digunakannya hingga bentuk bibirnya meninggalkan bekas di pipi pemuda tersebut. Merasa tak nyaman, lantas Naruto pun berusaha menghapus bekas gincu pada pipinya itu.

"Oops! Maaf," ucap Shion sembari membekap mulutnya yang telah lancang bertindak seenaknya tersebut. "Habis aku senang sekali."

"Kau ini! Jadi kapan aku bisa mengambil kalung itu?" tanya Naruto kembali sembari masih berusaha menghilangkan bekas bibir pada pipinya, sedikit sulit memang. "Kaupakai _lipstick_ apa, sih? Susah sekali hilang!"

"Nanti sore juga bisa diambil, temui aku di _coffee shop_ dekat perpustakaan kota ... aku tinggal, ya?" ucap Shion seraya berlalu dari hadapan Naruto yang masih sedikit kesal dengan bekas bibir wanita itu yang tak mau juga hilang. "_Anyway_, kulihat ada sesuatu yang aneh di lehermu," ucap Shion sebelum benar-benar hilang dalam pandangan lelaki tersebut.

Daritadi pagi Naruto memang merasa ada yang gatal di area sekitar lehernya. Untuk memastikan, pria itu pun bergegas menuju toilet, bermaksud mencaritahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada lehernya tersebut dan mencoba menghilangkan noda di pipinya itu dengan bantuan air.

Sesampainya di toilet pria, lekas saja Naruto memutar keran air westafel dan membasuh mukanya dengan air yang keluar dari westafel tersebut. Lelaki itu memerhatikan penampilan dirinya di cermin, dilihatnya sebentuk tanda merah menghiasi area sekitar lehernya; tak lebih seperti sebuah gigitan serangga.

Tanpa disadarinya, Kiba—teman sekantornya—tengah berada di sebelahnya, lelaki bertato segitiga pada sepasang pipinya tersebut tampaknya sedang merapikan pakaiannya di hadapan cermin yang berada di dalam toilet ini.

Naruto mencium bau yang sedikit aneh dari pemuda itu. Seperti wangi yang seharusnya tidak layak berada di toilet pria.

"Kaupakai parfum apa, sih?" tanya Naruto seraya menutup hidungnya saking tidak tahannya mencium bau menyengat dari badan pria bernama Inuzuka Kiba tersebut.

"Kenapa? Wangi, ya?" Kiba sepertinya tidak terlalu mengerti dengan ekspresi wajah Naruto yang menunjukkan keadaan sebaliknya. "Aku ada kencan dengan Tenten, makanya kupakai parfum ini."

"Kalau boleh kubilang, sepertinya kau korban parfum, Kiba." Naruto dengan jujurnya menilai penampilan Kiba saat itu, entah apa yang dimaksudnya dengan mengatakan bahwa Kiba adalah korban parfum. Pria Uzumaki itu pun kembali membersihkan mukanya, "Parfummu seperti bau parfum perempuan."

Merasa tak terima dengan perkataan pria di sebelahnya, Kiba pun mengendus-endus bau badannya sendiri. "Begitukah? Yang benar saja?" tanya Kiba masih dengan ketidakpercayaannya. Sontak pemuda penyuka anjing tersebut menyemprotkan beberapa kali semprotan parfum pada kemeja Naruto, lantas saja pria yang telah beristri itu tak terima.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, sih?!" bentak Naruto sembari mengibas-ngibas kemejanya yang telah bercampur-baur dengan parfum milik Kiba tersebut. "Gara-gara kau kemejaku jadi bau perempuan begini!" keluh Naruto masih tampak kesal seraya meninggalkan Kiba yang masih berusaha berdandan rapi di hadapan cermin itu.

"Parfum itu cocok untukmu, Naruto!" Lantang Kiba seraya tertawa puas.

**xxx**

Hinata tampak memangku dagu di atas meja makannya, dua buah lilin tampak temaram menerangi seisi ruangan. Wanita itu memang sengaja mematikan lampu rumah agar kesan romantis dapat tercipta kala suasana makan malamnya tiba.

Diliriknya jam dinding yang tengah menunjukkan pukul 7.15 malam hari, namun suaminya masih belum juga pulang dari kantornya. Pria itu sudah terlambat nyaris satu jam dari jam pulangnya di hari-hari biasa, bahkan hidangan makan malam pun sudah hampir dingin karena terlalu lama menunggunya.

Terdengar helaan napas dari wanita tersebut, mungkin hendak mengusir rasa gusar serta bosannya. Tak biasa, malam ini Hinata sempatkan diri untuk tampil lebih menarik di hadapan suaminya itu; dirinya bersolek lebih lama dan berpakaian lebih mewah dari biasanya, tak ayal _dress_ hitam selutut yang dikenakannya berhasil memamerkan keindahan jenjang betisnya.

Semua ini ia lakukan hanya untuk membuat suaminya nyaman bila berada di sisinya.

Dari arah depan rumah, terdengar suara geseran pintu. Mungkin Naruto sudah datang. Lantas Hinata pun bangkit dari kursi makannya, segera ia hampiri sosok yang mulai tertangkap fokus matanya tersebut.

"Selamat datang, Naruto-_kun_," sapa Hinata mendapati suaminya yang tengah melepas sepatu. Wanita itu menghampiri lelaki tersebut serta lantas diraihnya kedua pipi suaminya itu dengan sepasang telapak tangannya, didekatkannya bibirnya dengan bibir sang suami hingga tersisa beberapa sentimeter saja jaraknya, "Bagaimana penampilanku malam ini?"

Tak berapa lama, dipagutnya bibir sang istri oleh pria itu ... hanya sebentar, sebentar sekali. Sepertinya, Naruto sedang tidak bergairah untuk berciuman saat ini, lagi-lagi Hinata harus menelan ludah kekecewaannya dalam-dalam.

Wanita itu lantas membantu membuka dasi yang mengikat leher suaminya, untuk beberapa saat hidungnya menangkap bau yang tak biasa pada kemeja suaminya tersebut. _'Apa Naruto memakai parfum perempuan? Tapi, tidak biasanya._'Hatinya mulai bertanya-tanya mencari pembenaran.

"Aku mau mandi dulu," ucap Naruto seraya meninggalkan istrinya.

Hinata masih tak bisa menemukan jawaban atas bau parfum yang sepertinya bukan milik suaminya tersebut. Wanita itu pun lantas menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang terasa lengket dan menempel di pipi si pria saat dipangkunya beberapa saat lalu, samar pula ia lihat ada sebuah tanda merah pada leher suaminya itu.

'_Lipstick? Naruto berciuman dengan wanita lain?' _Lagi-lagi batinnya menduga. Hinata menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis prasangka buruk yang tiba-tiba menggelayuti pikirannya, '_Sebaiknya kutanyakan langsung pada Naruto_.'

Baru saja wanita itu hendak memutar engsel pintu kamarnya, telinganya mendengar sebuah percakapan antara suaminya dengan seseorang; sepertinya percakapan itu berlangsung lewat telepon. Bermaksud ingin tahu, lancang Hinata menguping pembicaraan itu.

Terdengar gelak tawa dari mulut suaminya, "_Sebentar lagi aku ke sana, mungkin aku akan membayarmu setengahnya dulu._" Suara itu jelas-jelas terucap dari bibir suaminya; Naruto.

Hinata semakin bertanya-tanya tentang apa maksud dari obrolannya dengan orang di sebrang teleponnya itu, '_Membayar setengah? Apa yang dilakukan Naruto?_'

"_Aku akan membuat malam yang sangat spesial, kautunggu saja di sana, Shion_." Naruto terdengar menutup teleponnya.

'_Shion? Malam yang berkesan?_' Sekarang hati Hinata benar-benar hancur. Harusnya malam ini memang menjadi malam yang spesial untuknya dengan Naruto, bukan dengan siapa pun; termasuk seseorang yang bernama Shion itu.

Jemari Hinata tampak mengepal keras, air matanya sudah tak tahan membendung begitu banyak kekecewaan. Kalau bisa, ia ingin sekali berteriak menyuarakan isi hatinya yang tengah berkubang lara. Baru saja genap setahun dirinya membina rumah-tangga dengan sosok lelaki bernama Uzumaki Naruto tersebut, pria itu sudah berani bermain di belakangnya.

Keterlaluan. Naruto telah benar-benar menyulut api genderang perang.

Hinata berlalu, kembali mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi makan yang sebelumnya ia tempati; menunggu suami tercintanya untuk ikut bersama menghabiskan hidangan hasil buatannya sendiri. Tapi, ini ironi, bahkan mungkin lelaki itu akan kembali melewatkan makan malamnya, seperti ia melewatkan sarapannya pagi tadi.

Tak lebih dari sepuluh menit, Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, lelaki tersebut tampak sudah rapi dengan mengenakan setelan kemeja lengkap beserta jas hitamnya. Hal ini membuat hati Hinata sedikit terhibur, rupanya Naruto menyadari bahwa kehadirannya telah ditunggu di meja makan ini.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semua ini, Naruto-_kun_," ucap Hinata sembari menyembunyikan sisa-sisa air matanya yang telah menimbulkan bekas di atas sepasang pipinya. "Duduklah, kita makan malam bersama, ya?"

"Ta-tapi, aku harus keluar sebentar," ucap Naruto yang jelas berhasil terdengar oleh Hinata sebagai sebuah penolakan. "Kau tak kebera—"

"DUDUK!" Perintah wanita itu dengan nada suaranya yang sangat bertolak belakang dari biasanya; tak ada lagi kelemahlembutan, suara halus itu seketika musnah sudah.

"Hinata? Kau membentakku?" tanya Naruto yang masih tak habis pikir bahwa istrinya tersebut berani berkata sedikit kasar padanya. "Sejak kap—"

"KUBILANG DUDUK!"

_**Braakk! **_...sebilah pisau berhasil tertancap di atas meja yang memang terbuat dari kayu itu. Hinata tampak sedang tak bermain-main.

Wajah sendu wanita tersebut tenggelam di balik surai-surai gelap yang menghiasi batok kepalanya. Dirinya masih menggenggam belati itu yang berhasil ditancapkannya pada meja kayu tersebut.

"Sudahlah, aku tinggal sebentar, ya?" Naruto masih menganggap bahwa istrinya itu tengah mengajaknya bermain-main. Ya, Naruto berpikir bahwa setelah ini Hinata akan menampakkan wajah malaikatnya dan berkata dengan cerianya; 'kejutan'.

"Selangkah saja kau berani melangkah ...," ucap Hinata seraya menampakkan kembali wajahnya yang dibanjiri linangan air mata, "kau akan kehilangan salah satu dari kakimu."

Namun, lelaki itu tak sedikit pun menggubris ancaman yang dilayangkan istrinya tersebut. Bahkan, saat ini, Naruto tengah bersiap menggeser pintu bagian depan rumahnya.

_**BLAAAKK!**_

Sebuah hantaman keras berhasil mendarat di atas tengkuk pria itu, hingga membuat dirinya hilang kesadaran lantas gontai menemui lantai. Tampak di belakangnya sosok sang istri yang tengah memegang sebuah tongkat _baseball_ yang lumayan besar.

Diseretnya kemudian kedua kaki suaminya tersebut hingga menimbulkan suara gesekan badannya dengan lantai, lantas didudukkannya tubuh pria itu di atas kursi makan bersebrangan dengannya.

Ya, posisi makan malam yang sempurna; ada seorang wanita dan pria yang dicintainya.

"Kau tampan sekali malam ini, Naruto-_kun_," ucap Hinata sembari terus saja menatap wajah suaminya yang tengah menunduk itu. "Kau malu, ya, Naruto-_kun_?"

Sontak dijambaknya rambut pirang milik suaminya agar si pria menampakkan wajah rupawannya tersebut, tak pelak bunyi-bunyi tulang retak terdengar dihasilkan oleh leher yang tertarik itu. Namun, sayangnya, kepala itu lagi-lagi kembali menunduk.

Hinata sedikit merasa kesal dengan tingkah suaminya tersebut, "Kau ini nakal sekali, sih!" Lantas dicabutnya pisau yang sedari tadi menancap di atas meja.

_**SRAAASSH! **_...sesembul darah pekat mengalir dari _steak_ daging yang baru saja disayat oleh Hinata, _steak_ itu memang belum matang benar.

Ditancapkannya kemudian sebuah garpu pada _steak_ yang telah terpotong dadu sebelumnya, lantas Hinata membuka paksa mulut Naruto agar suaminya itu memakan _steak_ yang sudah disajikannya tersebut. Pada saat yang bersamaan, rupa-rupanya kedua kelopak mata Naruto terbuka. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sebuah garpu berisi _steak_ nyaris masuk ke dalam mulutnya, pria itu bahkan sampai terjungkir dari kursi makannya.

"Apa yang mau kaulakukan, Hinata?" tanya Naruto pada sosok sang istri yang mulai berhasil menyudutkannya pada tembok di belakangnya.

Hinata masih terlihat memegang garpu berisi _steak_ tersebut, "Apa masakanku tidak enak, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya wanita itu sembari mensejajarkan posisinya dengan suaminya yang tengah terduduk di lantai. Wajah cantik Hinata tampak sangat memelas, pun kembungan pipinya tak luput diperlihatkannya, "Cicipi sedikit saja _steak_ yang sudah kubuat ini."

Perlahan wanita berkelereng lavender di sepasang matanya itu mendekatkan garpu tersebut pada mulut sang suami. Tak mau membuatnya semakin lama, Naruto pun mau tak mau membuka mulutnya juga, sampai _steak_ tersebut benar-benar mendarat di lidahnya.

_**Kreeekk!**_

"AAAAARGH!" Jerit Naruto manakala dirasakannya tajam dari ketiga ujung garpu menusuk lidahnya yang lembek tak bertulang itu, sampai tanpa sengaja kedua tangannya berhasil mendorong istrinya hingga tersungkur di lantai.

Kedua mata Hinata tampak menyipit mendapati perlakuan kasar sang suami terhadap dirinya, "Na-Naruto-_kun_?" Dia masih tak percaya bahwa pria tersebut mampu berperilaku sangat kasar terhadapnya. Air matanya sontak berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya, "Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kau kasar sekali, Naruto-_kun_?"

Hinata berusaha berdiri serta kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi makan; membelakangi suaminya. Wanita itu tampak menangis tersedu di atas lipatan kedua tangannya, kepalanya menunduk bertumpu pada kedua tangannya itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Hinata, a-aku tak bermaksud mendorongmu," ucap Naruto sedikit terbata, mungkin karena rasa perih yang dihasilkan luka dari lidahnya barusan. Pria tersebut bangkit, lantas menghampiri sang istri yang masih tertunduk menangis.

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya, Naruto menerima hamburan badan istrinya dalam dekapannya. Hinata memeluknya erat ... erat sekali, seakan tak ingin melepaskan dirinya barang sebentar pun. Kepala wanita itu tenggelam di depan dada bidang suaminya, sepertinya Hinata sudah jauh lebih tenang.

Sang suami pun tersenyum mendapati sikap lembut istrinya yang sudah kembali, dielusnya rambut panjang sang istri hingga ke bagian terpangkalnya.

Tak berapa lama, pria tersebut mencecap rasa anyir menyembul keluar dari dalam mulutnya, cairan berwarna merah pekat itu berjatuhan menimpa rambut gelap sang istri ... setetes demi setetes; tampaknya sebilah belati telah tertancap sempurna pada punggung lelaki itu.

"Hi ... Hina ... ta," ucap Naruto pelan sekali, bahkan nada suaranya itu nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan. Tubuhnya sontak jatuh tertelungkup di atas lantai, segumpalan darah merembas-rembas meresap ke dalam jas hitam pria itu yang mungkin sudah tak bernyawa sekarang ini.

Sekilas Hinata terlihat melengkungkan bibir mungilnya, sebentuk senyum tak biasa terpampang mengerikan menghiasi wajah sendunya. Lalu pun, wanita tersebut mencabut pisau yang telah menghujam sempurna punggung suaminya itu, lantas dibalikkannya tubuh si pria oleh kedua tangannya yang tak luput dari lumuran darah segar sang suami.

Ditatapnya wajah itu yang kian memucat, kedua bola mata Hinata lekat memerhatikan setiap detil dari wajah yang menurutnya paling tampan nan tiada cacat tersebut; wajah suaminya. Dia selalu dilenakan pagutan bibir merah muda itu, dia selalu dilarutkan dalam tatapan mata safir itu. Baginya, tak ada yang lebih indah dari rupa pria Uzumaki tersebut.

Dengan perlahan, didekatkannya bibir mungil wanita itu pada bibir lain di hadapannya, Hinata merasa ada satu sensasi yang membuatnya selalu tergoda untuk menciumi bibir itu. Namun, alangkah terkesiapnya ia mendapati sepasang mata si pria terbuka secara tiba-tiba.

_**CRAAASSH! **_...sebentuk sayatan melintang sontak terhujam pada leher lelaki itu, menimbulkan lelehan darah dari hasil ukiran tak apik belati yang tengah digenggam si wanita tersebut.

Hinata tersudut pada dinding di belakangnya, napasnya terburu mengeluarkan karbon dioksida dari paru-parunya. Diliriknya sebilah pisau yang masih tergenggam oleh tangan kanannya, lantas dilemparkannya belati itu jauh entah ke mana.

Wanita Hyuuga tersebut tampak ketakutan dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, terlebih sepasang bola mata biru laut suaminya masih tak berhenti memandanginya. Mata itu seperti ingin berbicara padanya, "A-aku takut, Naruto-_kun_."

Sontak Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, dia berlari menuju dapur, tempat di mana waktunya ia habiskan untuk memasak. Wanita itu mencari-cari sesuatu; ia membuka laci-laci, mengacak-acak perkakas di dalamnya hingga pecah berjatuhan di lantai, begitu pun dengan lemari es yang tak luput dari incarannya. Namun, nihil saja barang yang tengah dicarinya tak berhasil ia temukan.

Di tengah rasa kacau yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya sekarang, diambilnya sebuah pisau daging yang tergeletak di antara perkakas dapur yang berserakan itu. Hinata pun kembali ke ruang makan dimana bangkai suaminya tersebut membujur.

Entah apa yang akan dilakukan wanita itu. Dipandanginya jasad si pria yang sudah dipastikan tanpa nyawa tersebut, Naruto terlihat menyedihkan dengan sorot matanya yang terbelalak dan ceceran darah meruahi seisi lantai yang dibaringinya.

Hinata menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam, diusirnya buliran peluh yang terus berjatuhan dari pelipisnya. Dengan masih memegang pisau daging itu, wanita tersebut menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di depan kepala Naruto yang tengah memelototinya.

_**BLAAAKK! BLAAAKK!**_

Cukup dengan dua kali hantaman pisau daging, kepala itu sudah terlepas dari badannya. Tak pelak berjuta ciprat darah menaungi seisi ruangan, termasuk membasahi gaun hitam yang dikenakannya.

Wanita itu meraih rambut si pria, kepala Naruto ia jinjing-jinjing lantas disimpannya di atas meja makan. Tetes-tetes darah berjatuhan dari atas meja menemui lantai ruangan, menimbulkan aroma yang sanggup membuat siapa pun akan merasa mual apabila menciumnya.

Diambilnya sebuah sendok yang sebelumnya ia persiapkan untuk menyantap hidangan makan malamnya. Namun, entah kali ini apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan sendok itu.

Hinata menggenggam sendok itu amat erat seraya menghadapkan kepala sang suami ke atas langit-langit. Dipandanginya kedua mata beriris samudera milik suaminya tersebut; tatapan mata itu hampa, namun sanggup membuat siapa pun yang menatapnya bergidik ketakutan. Ya, tak terkecuali Hinata.

Sontak tubuh wanita tersebut bergetar hebat, bulu-bulu halus di bagian tengkuknya pun ikut-ikutan berdiri menegang. Semilir angin dirasakannya menekan-nekan geli epidermis kulit kakinya yang telanjang, namun dalam hitungan sekejab rasa dingin itu tiba-tiba hilang tergantikan oleh sebuah pelukan hangat dari seseorang.

Dekapan itu sanggup membuat Hinata terlena, sebuah dekapan yang serupa rasanya manakala Naruto biasa melakukannya; tapi benar saja sosok yang tengah mendekapnya saat ini adalah suaminya tersebut.

Pria itu menelusuri jenjang leher Hinata, dikecupnya kulit putih itu tanpa celah yang terlewat barang semili pun. Pundak Hinata yang telanjang sanggup membuat pria normal manapun yang melihatnya, tergoda untuk menikmati sensasi ranum wanita berkulit mulus tersebut. Dia memang sempurna adanya, ditambah rambut panjang miliknya yang menjuntai tak kalah indah dari lekuk tubuhnya.

Naruto terus meninggalkan saliva-saliva lengketnya pada area sekitar tengkuk istrinya itu, bergerak lebih liar, pria tersebut saat ini tengah memeloroti _dress_ hitam yang dikenakan Hinata. Sontak pun tubuh bagian atas wanita itu terekspos bebas, meskipun memang sebuah bra hitam tampak masih tertanggal di sana.

Diremasnya kedua bukit kembar milik wanita yang telah sah menjadi istrinya tersebut, Naruto bahkan tak memedulikan erangan-erangan pelan yang dilantunkan Hinata saat ia melakukan aksinya tersebut. Pria itu masih bergelut dengan leher jenjang si wanita, sampai pada satu titik dimana ia tak sengaja mengigit leher wanita tersebut sedikit keras.

"A-aw!" Rintih Hinata yang saat itu juga terbangun dari fantasi liarnya.

Tak ada Naruto, tak ada ciuman ataupun kecupan apa pun. Jelas, yang tadi itu hanyalah bentuk dari halusinasinya saja; bagaimana bisa seseorang yang telah menjadi mayat hendak mencumbunya? Konyol!

Mata violetnya lantas tertuju pada kepala yang sedari tadi diletakkannya di atas meja makan tersebut. Tanpa ampun wanita itu mencongkel bola mata sang suami dengan sendok yang tengah digenggamnya itu; dimulai dari mata sebelah kanan yang dulu biasa Naruto gunakan untuk mengedipkan mata ke arahnya ... tak berlangsung lama bola mata itu keluar dari sarangnya lantas terjatuh menggelinding tak tentu arah di atas lantai. Nasib yang tak jauh berbeda dialami bola mata kiri si pria, bola mata itu pun entah ke mana menggelinding tanpa pamit.

Kini, kepala itu benar-benar buta tanpa sepasang matanya.

'_Dengan begini kau tak bisa bermain mata lagi dengan wanita lain_,' ujar hati Hinata merasa puas, '_matamu hanya milikku, Naruto-kun_.' Senyum tak biasa itu kembali tersungging dari wajah sendu miliknya.

Pandangan wanita tersebut sontak beralih pada bibir si pria, suatu ide tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya.

Apa yang akan kaulakukan dengan bibir itu, Hinata?

"Sebentar, ya, Naruto-_kun_?" Entah apa yang dimaksud wanita tersebut dengan kata 'sebentar'-nya. Hinata memang tampak sebentar meninggalkan kepala suaminya itu, namun ia kembali dari kamarnya dengan sebuah jarum jahit lengkap dengan benangnya.

Ya, dia ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan bibir suaminya tersebut.

Diraih olehnya kedua bibir itu lantas dikatupkannya satu sama lain, Hinata mulai menancapkan tajam jarum itu dari ujung kiri atas bibir sang suami, menusuk ke bawah, digerakannya kembali ke atas, dan begitu seterusnya saling-silang hingga darah-darah segar pun ikut berceceran di mana-mana menemani aksinya.

'_Dengan begini, kau tak bisa mencium wanita selain aku_,' ujar batin Hinata kembali merasa puas akan tindakannya barusan itu, '_karena bibirmu hanya untukku, Naruto-kun_.'

Sekarang, bibir itu benar-benar tertutup rapat.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah, membuat wanita itu barang sebentar harus menghentikan permainan serunya dengan sang suami.

"Sebentar!" Teriaknya seraya menusukkan jarum yang tengah dipegangnya pada pipi pria yang wajahnya sudah tak karuan bentuk serta rupanya tersebut, tak ada lagi kesan tampan yang mampu diumbar olehnya.

Setelah mencuci tangan dan mengganti pakaiannya, Hinata pun beranjak menemui tamu itu. Dia pun menggeser pintu rumahnya serta lantas menemukan sesosok wanita cantik yang tengah berdiri di sana. Merasa tak mengenal sosok wanita itu, Hinata pun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto," ucap wanita tersebut terkesan tak ramah di kali pertamanya bertemu Hinata. "Kau istrinya, kan?"

"Kau...?" Hinata berusaha mengingat-ingat sebuah nama yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat diucapkan suaminya.

"Aku Shion ... Naruto ada di rumah?" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri sekaligus menanyakan mengenai keberadaan suaminya tersebut.

Hinata tampak tersenyum—entah ada maksud apa di balik senyumnya kali ini, "Ada, dia ada di rumah ... mari masuk."

Hinata memang unggul dalam hal melayani tamu, terbukti dia masih bisa bersikap ramah setelah mengalami suatu keadaan dimana dirinya harus bergelut dengan hal paling berbahaya menyangkut masalah psikisnya.

"Aku tidak akan lama, jadi aku tunggu di sini saja." Shion lebih memilih untuk menunggu di dalam rumah bagian depan, sementara Hinata memanggil Naruto yang tengah ia cari itu.

Dengan menenteng tas tangan bermerk ternama, Shion tampak mewah dibalut busana kantor yang masih dikenakannya. Matanya mengelilingi setiap sudut rumah sederhana ini, suasana Jepang-nya masih sangat kental terasa, terlebih bagian pintu depan rumah masih menggunakan pintu geser ... sudah sangat jarang digunakan pada arsitektur rumah bergaya modern sekarang ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bau yang tak biasa menelusup ke dalam hidungnya, seperti bau amis darah menstruasinya. Namun, Shion sadar bahwa dia sedang tidak dalam masa haid. Diendus-endusnya lalu area sekitar tempatnya berdiri, tapi ia tak menemukan setetes darah pun di tempat itu.

Tanpa disadarinya sesosok perempuan tengah berada di hadapannya; Hinata berdiri dengan sebilah samurai mengacung ke udara, siap menebas leher siapa saja yang berada di hadapannya.

Sontak Shion tampak sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok Hinata yang tiba-tiba itu. Dia pun mencoba memberikan jarak antara dirinya dengan Hinata; diambil olehnya beberapa langkah ke belakang, namun usahanya tersebut sepertinya sia-sia belaka karena adanya tembok yang berhasil menyudutkannya.

"A-apa yang ma-mau ka-kaulaku—"

_**BLAAAASS!**_...bahkan Hinata tak memberikan wanita itu kesempatan untuk berbicara.

Dua sudah kepala berhasil dipisahkan wanita itu dari badannya malam ini.

Kepala Shion menggelinding ke segala arah, menghamburkan bercak-bercak darah ke seluruh penjuru rumah bagian depan tersebut. Lantas tubuhnya tersungkur bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

Sebuah benda berbentuk bundar menggelinding keluar dari tas tangan yang terbuka itu, benda tersebut berhenti tepat di depan kaki Hinata; sebuah tempat perhiasan.

Hinata mengambil benda itu lantas membukanya, seketika lensa matanya menemukan sebentuk kalung emas putih berliontinkan berlian di dalamnya. Bahkan, permata putih itu tampak berkilauan di temaram lampu rumah ini.

Kalung Ino mungkin tak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan kalung yang tengah berada di genggaman tangan Hinata.

Lalupun dipasangkannya sendiri kalung itu sampai sempurna melingkari lehernya.

Sebuah dekapan hangat tiba-tiba dirasakan kembali si sendu Hyuuga tersebut, sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang; Naruto hadir menyaksikan Hinata tercintanya mengenakan kalung yang memang khusus ia belikan untuk istrinya itu.

"Selamat hari jadi pernikahan kita yang pertama, Hinata-_chan_."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_**: **Bagaimana? Sudah sampai taraf berapa kegajean fanfic ini? Sudah panjang, gore-nya gak dapet lagi! Ah, ya sudahlah, yang penting HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MBAK LOPEEEE ... Semoga makin cantik dan awet muda ^^ *peluk Mbak Lope* Maaf, ya, fanfic-nya gak jelas begini.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu Anda untuk membaca. Berkenan _review_?

Salam, **Arionyxle**.


End file.
